


Warts and All

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 21prompt: witch hats!Simon gets Baz a gift and is appalled that Baz doesn't love it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Warts and All

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

_ He’s going to love this _ . I swear to everything that I hold dear that he’s going to love it. 

Baz has always had a flair for the dramatics as well as a love of fashion. I have somehow managed to find something that combines those two things perfectly and have created an entire ensemble for him that I know he’s going to adore. 

Sure, I bought the outfit at a cheap Halloween store that only pops up during the fall months, but that doesn’t mean they necessarily skimped out on quality. On second thought - I run my hand over the fabric and recognize that it’s probably too cheap for Baz’s liking. (Oh well. If he really likes it, I’ll buy him a higher quality version). 

I’ve borrowed his car for the day. He’s stuck in my flat revising and he said I could use it on the condition that if I get so much as a dent in it, he’ll shave my head. I reckon that’s a fair arrangement. 

I’m particularly careful while parking Baz’s car in his usual spot because it would be a damned shame for me to spend the entire day with it and only damage it right at the end. I rush up the stairs to our second floor flat and make sure my present for Baz is wrapped up tightly in the tissue paper the store provided me. 

I burst in to find Baz asleep on the sofa. 

He stirs slightly at the sound of the door ricocheting off the wall just behind it. I immediately still in my tracks and hope that I’ve not been too much of an oaf to wake him up from his much-needed nap. 

(He’d never admit it out loud, but one of Baz’s greatest joys is napping). 

I tiptoe the rest of the way in and carefully shut the door behind me. I set my bag down on the entryway table and step out of my shoes. With a few soft steps closer to Baz, I can see his open textbooks and notes spread out around him and he has a pen tucked behind his ear. He’s drooling a little bit. It’s adorable. 

I don’t want to disturb him, but I want to see him in the things I picked out for him so terribly. I decide to compromise with myself. I step back to the door and unwrap the package slowly so the crinkling of tissue paper and plastic doesn’t wake my sleeping boyfriend. Drawing out the first item, I sneak back over to Baz and step behind the couch so I can gingerly place it on his head. Thankfully, he’s asleep at just the right angle so it balances nicely. 

I whip out the second item and admire my purchasing choice for a moment before draping it over his shoulders slowly. 

I step around to the other side of the sofa and appreciate the ensemble. (I even appreciate it enough to take a photo to send to Penny and Shep. They’ll like it). 

Before I can do much else, Baz stirs and wakes up, his eyes blinking slowly even as he keeps his head pressed against the couch. 

“Snow- what the hell?” 

I grin and watch the scene unfold as Baz recognizes that something’s on his head. He reaches up, pats the top of the pointy hat, and frowns before tugging it off the top of his head and holding it in his lap. 

“What the fuck is this?” he asks, incredulous. 

“It’s a witch hat,” I immediately supply, slightly defensive over him not immediately taking to it. “I bought it for you.”

“Right, got that,” he says, his voice still sort of groggy from sleep. He then notices the other thing I’ve bought him. “Simon, is this a fucking cape?” He drops the hat into his lap and whips off the cape from his shoulders, holding it in front of him. 

“Yes,” I say, beaming. 

The cape and witch hat are both a subtle navy blue with really light stars speckled across the fabric. I think they’re lovely. 

“What kind of bloody errands were you running?” he asks. 

“I went to the Halloween store!” 

“And you brought back  _ these _ ?” 

“What do you mean?” I demand. “I think they’re nice!” 

“For a toddler, perhaps.” 

“Fuck you, Pitch.” 

“That’s Salisbury-Pitch to you.” 

I glare at him. I can’t believe he doesn’t like them. 

Baz stands up from the couch, leaving my very underappreciated gifts on top of his piles of notes. “Darling,” he says, stepping over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. (I begrudgingly let him). “I appreciate the effort, but I have no use for these. And frankly, the hat is a bit offensive.” 

“Offensive?” I ask. “How?” 

“The whole witch and wizard stereotype,” he explains, looking at me so goddamn sincerely that I kind of want to kiss him (even though I’m still upset). “The Normals created that based on myth and rumor and as a member of the magickal world, I have a right to be offended by that.” 

I want to roll my eyes, but I stop myself. I know Baz is sensitive about that kind of thing - Normals and all. “But I think you’d look nice,” I say softly. 

Baz raises an eyebrow then grins.

Later that night, he ends up in my bed, wearing the ridiculously pointy hat, the very stylish cape, and nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm struggling so hard in writing fictobers every day and also doing schoolwork and being in rehearsals for a show and being a person. but I've made it so far. I will complete this. mark my damn words.


End file.
